


A Lady Always Finishes Her Dessert

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, I have Meg 2.0 in my head, I'm sorry about the cheesy title, Oral Sex, Smut, So Meg's actually human in this AU, but it's still the character of demon Meg, fancy skirts, it's smut what did you expect, the faux period setting more for an exciting backdrop than historical accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Eve can make Meg fall apart like that. Or the time Eve hides under the table and eats Meg out in front of a roomful of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady Always Finishes Her Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Lady Always Finishes Her Dessert  
> Pairing: Eve/Meg  
> Type: Romantic  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 1, 893  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character.  
> Summary: Only Eve can make Meg fall apart like that. Or the time Eve hides under the table and eats Meg out in front of a roomful of people.  
> Warnings: Smut. Swearing.
> 
> I'm a newb when it comes to writing smut, so don't expect miracles (but I don't think this is too bad an attempt for my first piece of femslash). 
> 
> As always feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts are extremely welcome.

Written for the [2014 spn pairing bingo](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/).  
You can also read this on my [LJ account](http://roastspud.livejournal.com/9319.html).

****

Was there anything more tedious than stately dinners? Meg unquestioningly found them intrinsically and irrevocably dull. The dresses were all horrendous, following the unwavering laws of fashion without a single thought to style or class. Not to mention the ugly bouffant of hair plastered on top of all the ladies heads. And don’t even get her started on the men, flouncy boars one and all, not an interesting or unique thought amongst them. Of course her husband was the worst. Throwing his head back in uncouth laughter, slamming his glass against the table. You wouldn’t have thought to look at him that he was one of the most powerful men in the country (although to be fair, that was mostly down to Meg’s ingenuity and cunning).

Meg took pride in her reputation as a plotter and a schemer and a flirt. She never attended an event without some ulterior motive. And yet tonight, she had no particular political aims (of course any diner was political to some degree, but this one less so than others). So long as she didn’t massively offend anyone she could allow herself a brief chance to relax. Or ‘relax’ as her insufferable husband would shout, fat fingers rising in the parody of speechmarks as his obnoxious eyebrows wiggled on his greasy forehead.

And for Meg Masters, relaxing could only mean one thing. Flowing dark hair, captivating full bosom and a smile so full of wickedness it could kill a nun at fifty paces. Something about Eve had captivated Meg from the very start. From the moment she’d laid eyes on her, across a stuffy ugly ballroom, she’d known that she’d wanted her. Eve was merely another one in a long list of things that Meg just had to have, even if she could boast the spot at the top of the list.

Their husbands had no idea, probably never would, the incompetent buffoons. But both the young women knew the rules. Everything rested upon their perfect and unsullied reputations. It wouldn’t take much more than a slight nudge for one of them to sell the other out. It was a thin tight rope that they danced upon. Yet they wouldn’t have it any other way. Without the danger, Eve would have lost her appeal months ago.

For proprietaries sake they’d separated themselves for the evening, banished to opposite sides of the dining room. Their only contact had been wistful stares and the rolling of eyes as they tried to distract themselves from the evening of pure boredom. There was nothing quite like the sting of seeing something of yours held just out of reach that you can’t quite touch just yet.

If the pain hadn’t been so exquisite Meg might have had to do something to bring them together. But it wouldn’t do for them to be seen fraternising too much, tongues would wag and they would all be down the shitter (to use an appropriate ladylike turn of phrase). But oh Eve was a clever little thing. She sometimes even managed to give Meg a run for her money, not that she ever succeeded. Somehow she had managed to settle herself in the seat next to Meg just prior to the dessert course (it had probably involved batting those fabulous eyelashes at some poor sap).

The wicked glint in her eye promised all manner of things, good and bad. Obviously a game was on tonight’s agenda. The moment Eve licked her sinful lips, leaving them wet and silky, Meg could tell she was well and truly screwed (hopefully literally). “I don’t know about you, but I’m just about ready for dessert.”

Eve’s ass had barely touched the expensive seat before her plan began to reveal itself to Meg. Apparently subtlety wasn’t the name of the game tonight. Without wasting any time Eve’s fingers closed round her spoon, daintily raising it then releasing it to clatter to the floor. “Oops, silly me”

It took the brunette all of three seconds to gather her skirts and gracefully disappear after the spoon, following it under the table. Each little movement sent a wave of anticipation flashing through Meg’s veins. She never could resist the sway of Eve’s ass, particularly from such an amazing vantage point. She was starting to rethink the benefit behind seating her lover so far away.

A quick glance around showed that no one was paying attention, thank god. Meg was pretty sure that whatever Eve had planned was going to threaten the covert nature of their tryst. Staring under the table, she caught sight of where Eve was crouched, her bosom almost spilling out of her skimpy neckline as she leant forward. Brown eyes fixed on Meg’s, pupils blown over the thought of what was to come.

A quiet rustling, too soft to be heard by anyone but Meg, fluttered out from under the table, resulting in a sharp breeze brushing up under her skirts as Eve dove under layer upon layer of silk and chiffon and cotton.

Eve was nothing if not impatient. If she wanted something then she got it. Meg barely had time to bite her lip to stop herself from squealing before Eve was stroking the soft skin with a tantalisingly slow caress. Thankfully the smooth touch of her hands against Meg’s thigh was quickly replaced by a teasing line of kisses which drew closer and closer to where she really needed it. God, she hadn’t realised how desperate she had been. They’d barely started and already spikes of pleasure were pulsing from her clit. If it hadn’t been for the hundreds of listening ears, Meg would already have been yelling and loudly demanding more.

“God Meg, could you be any wetter?” came the soft mumble from beneath her thighs. Half in an attempt to shut Eve up, and half out of annoyance that the girl had had such a fast effect upon her, Meg dug her hand into Eve’s scalp through the silky fabric of her overskirt, nails catching on the flimsy fabric as she pushed down. The extra pressure this gave to the tongue against her clit was extraordinary, and it wasn’t long before Meg found herself unable to hold back the subtle roll of her hips in time with the motion, chasing the friction even as she stopped her movements from becoming too obvious.

She couldn’t keep it up for long, and found herself having to pick up her spoon and dive it into the jelly-like substance just to stop people from giving her funny looks. Of course, Eve took this as her chance, grasping hold of Meg’s hips as she did impossible things with her tongue. Swallowing her moans around the dessert spoon as she did her best to stay still. Which proved to be nearly impossible as two fingers slipped straight into her providing a beautiful stretch as Eve’s tongue continued to lavish attention on Meg’s clit. It set all her nerve endings on fire, taking complete control over her breathing.

A catch in Meg’s throat had a man across the table looking across at her with concern. She had absolutely no memory of what she said to convince him to not pay her any attention, or how she managed to speak proper words instead of the groans that were just dying to explode from her. But somehow she managed it, making him turn away with little more than a shake of his head.

Each groan was only marginally silenced by the scrape of her teeth against her bottom lip. Aware of the necessity of remaining silent, particularly as the ‘civilised’ conversation swirled among her companions, Meg was forced to give in and hide a moan amongst the folds of the napkin as Eve’s unrelenting onslaught continued. A firm crook of magic fingers had white spots bursting in front of Meg’s eyes, leaving her gasping for breath in a way that couldn’t be hidden by the napkin. Deft fingers found that spot, the one that only Eve and Meg herself had ever been able to locate, massaging it at an unforgiving pace. Meg was close. Oh so close.

As it built up higher and higher she could feel the shake of Eve’s laughter against her clit even as a trembling took over her body. She was not used to having to keep such a tight rein on her movements. Meg was well aware of the fact that any particularly harsh jerk could alert any one of the hundreds of people in the room to the fact Meg was being eaten out right before their very eyes. And if that wasn’t enough to raise her right to the edge then she didn’t know what was.

The man to the right of Meg noticed her shaking, taking a moment to rest his hand comfortingly against the soft flesh of her arm. That touch alongside Eve’s ministrations was almost enough to send her freefalling straight over the edge, but she managed to hold back, a groan echoing out from between her legs as she contracted slightly on Eve’s fingers. In her frazzled state she thought she wasn’t a tenth as imposing as her usual self, but she still managed to chase the man away with a demand for water.

The pressure against her g-spot was insistent, sending a crash of pleasure blasting through her with every stroke. Firm hands clamped against her thighs, allowing her no room to move, holding her on the edge. One last twist of clever tongue and clever fingers was all it took. For all of a second she froze as her entire body exploded with fireworks and lightening and bright lights and any other cliché she could think of from any of the trashy poetry she had ever read. But it was oh so much more, as every muscle in her fucked out body sang and clenched with pleasure and her brain collapsed in on itself. Holding her there on the edge, Eve’s glorious mouth refusing to stop until she’d drawn out every last tremor. A series of quiet little gasps accompanied her fall back down to earth.

As Meg leant back against the chair, trying to get her panting down to a less noticeable level she caught sight of Eve freeing herself from the messy tangle of her underskirts. The demonic smile she flicked towards her as she wiped her stained mouth with the back of her hand was enough to send a shiver through Meg’s oversensitive pussy.

She surveyed the people round them, all giggling at their boring jokes and talking with their boring mouths. She had no idea how they had managed it, but it seemed that none of them were any the wiser. Meg’s spoon clattered against her plate as she sat back. Her breath hadn’t quite returned to normal and her limbs seemed to have turned to jelly. A fact which Eve seemed particularly proud of. The little vixen flashed a wolfish smile at Meg, a demand and a promise of favours to be returned. At least Meg would have the upper hand next time, and her mind was awash with the possibilities of where this could take her. She almost didn’t notice when Eve turned to the woman on her left with innocent eyes and an earnest smile.

“Well I don’t know about you but I’m pretty full now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I've not really written much smut before. In fact, this is my first femslash piece. So if any of you have any advice or comments I'd love to hear them, it's the only way I can get better :). Or if anyone fancies betaing any of my stuff (like a smut-yoda kind of thing) then let me know. Obviously you can comment, or you can come find me at justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com


End file.
